


24 Hours in - 24 Hours out

by Writelikethat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 24 hour challenge, Alternate Universe - High School, Handcuffed Together, Jock Dean Winchester, Kissing, M/M, Russian Castiel, Sharing a Bed, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writelikethat/pseuds/Writelikethat
Summary: Senior year. A 24 hour handcuff challenge with the Russian kid.





	24 Hours in - 24 Hours out

**More than 24 hours**

Dean nodded to his buddies. Of course he’d take the challenge when they didn’t think he would. Then again, he really didn’t have a choice this time around. Besides, what could go wrong, being handcuffed to someone in his year? He already knew most of them, and he’d probably shared beds with seventy percent of the girls already. Yeah, he was good, nailing the challenge would be easy.

Senior year, and they were supposed to do a lot of random crap, pranks and act silly. Dean didn’t want to go into the craziest stuff. Being on the football team he needed to keep his scores and his grades up in the hopes of getting a scholarship to college. That’s the only way he’d be able to afford it, and he desperately wanted the chance.

The handcuff challenge was simple. He had to be cuffed to someone for 24 hours. Once he’d signed up the list had filled up fast and he grinned at the sight of some of the names. Most of them chicks, so maybe he’d even get lucky. How hard could it be?

He wasn’t supposed to know who he would be locked with, and Benny had taken the lead, deciding they should pick at random. Some of the people in the comitee had wanted to choose, and Dean was grateful for Benny. Otherwise he’d probably have to spend the night with Becky Rosen.

Dean wanted to keep his record clean. He might be a bit of a playboy and a flirt, but he stayed well away from fights, he didn’t attract the wrong kind of attention and he opted to try his best in his classes. It was his only way out, and this was his last chance.

That’s why he had signed up for the handcuff challenge. The senior committee or something had come up with these great ideas and all of the seniors apparently had to fulfill a minimum of them. Dean had chosen the easy ones, the ones that didn’t require a lot of his time or effort. Benny and Charlie had talked him into this. And Dean had agreed because like they said, it was only twenty-four hours, and he would probably end up with a hot chick or someone he knew from the team.

It didn’t mean he felt absolutely confident going into the classroom where he was placed in a chair and blindfolded. Dean tried not to panic. His father would freak out if he found out. What about classes? And where would they spend the night? He’d have to actually sleep next to somebody. God, he hadn’t thought this through at all!

Benny placed a hand on his shoulder and Dean used it to ground himself. Someone sat down next to him. Dean could smell coconut and a masculine smell as opposed to something girly. The tight knot in his stomach loosened a little. A fuzzy handcuff clicked into place around his left wrist and Dean sent a silent prayer that it wasn’t pink.

Then a warm hand touched his and Dean made a conscious effort not to flinch. There was a second click and Dean desperately wanted to bolt, to get out of this deal, but he knew it was too late. His fellow classmates would so not approve.

**24 hours.**

Around them sounded a flurry of activity. Dean was not the only one being cuffed. At least seven more couples would be tied together so they wouldn’t look absolutely stupid running around with handcuffs between them.

Oh, who was he kidding, this would look absolutely ridiculous!

As the blindfold fell off, Dean kept his eyes closed for a few beats. He opened them slowly and glanced to the side.

The guy next to him already stared at him, wide eyed and closer than anticipated. He didn’t smile, looking a little stressed to be honest, and that helped Dean’s nerves a little. Knowing he wasn’t the only one.

Staring back at him with his strangely intent stare and wild, pitch black hair, was Castiel Krushnic. The Russian kid.

Dean knew next to nothing about him. The guy had moved there with his family when Dean was eleven or twelve. He’d always been around, but they never went in the same circles. This guy was more of an artist, someone brooding, walking around in strange clothes, talking funny and never really made it to the sports arena.

He did have a very attractive sister, Anna, a few years older. Apart from that, Dean knew they shared a few classes, and the guy never spoke unless spoken to directly, which never happened.

“Castiel.” Dean said tentatively.

“Dean.” His voice came out quietly, almost questioningly and with a slight accent. Dean swallowed. He was chained to the guy now, and how in the hell would Dean survive this?

A part of him began to freak out again. Those eyes stayed on him the entire time, and if Benny hadn’t come to sit down next to them, Dean would have gotten up and bolted, handcuffs be damned.

“Hey, hey, Dean! So, just to make it clear. The teachers know about this and even if they don’t approve, they won’t make a big deal if you miss a class here and there. You just gotta decide what classes to attend tomorrow, then you’re all set.”

Dean met Benny’s eyes, who tried to convey some kind of calm and after taking a deep breath, Dean turned to face the Russian kid. Somehow it seemed he was only capable of staring, as his eyes still stayed on Dean.

“Right, let’s just get out of here.” Dean muttered. He got up from his chair, and immediately his arm pulled backwards since Castiel hadn’t gotten up at the same time. Dean looked down at their hands finally and swallowed. The cuffs weren’t pink. They were rainbow colored.

He hunched his backpack over his shoulder and moved toward the doors. He needed to get out of there. The room had erupted in excited voices, loving his challenge, and Dean needed to wrap his head around the fact that he would have to sleep in the same bed as this black haired guy who kept staring at him.

Dean didn’t wait around as he made way for the entrance.

“Dean. I need my books.” Castiel nudged carefully in the tied hands and Dean stopped. Pursing his lips together he nodded for him to show the way and as he walked behind, he noticed how Castiel’s clothes seemed to fit perfectly. They looked clean and shiny, brand new. Dean didn’t think he’d ever worn brand new clothes in his life. Dean bit the inside of his lip, lost in thought, as Castiel carefully maneuvered their joined hands while pushing books into his bag.

“You need anything?” He asked when the locker fell closed with a loud bang. Dean shook his head and they walked side by side out the doors and toward the parking lot. Dean didn’t even question it when Castiel followed to his car without asking where they were headed. They stopped in front of his father’s car. An old Impala, the pride of John’s life, now handed down to his son, or as close to handed down without it being said in those words. Dean drove it around town, feeling incredible, but always careful that no harm came to her.

Castiel watched him, waiting for Dean to take the lead, so he opened the passenger door.

“I’ll just climb through here, then.” He muttered.

With loud huffs and annoyed cursing, Dean shuffled into the driver’s seat and Castiel seated next to him. Their hands lay between them, awkwardly not touching each other.

“Right, so I’ll have to use the gear shift.” Dean pointed at the thing and Castiel just nodded. Dean started up the car with a roar.

**23 hours.**

The roadhouse was quiet just before the dinner rush. Jo leaned against the table and looked between the two.

“So, tell me, how do you guys plan on doing this?”

Dean sent a glance over at Castiel who watched Jo uncertainly. Not that anyone could blame him. The moment they stepped in there she’d been all over them, teasing, hinting that this was staged by one of them. Cas hadn’t reacted much beyond nudging the handcuffs once and Dean simply rolled his eyes and told her to get off their back.

She did bring them food, though.

“I’m waiting for Sam, then we’re heading for his place.”

They had agreed, or Dean had just informed Castiel that his own place wasn’t even an option and Cas didn’t seem to be against it so Dean crossed his fingers that his family was somewhat normal. For Russian people. He didn’t know them, nobody really did.

Sam arrived as they finished up their burgers and he came over to them, but stopping short when he noticed the cuffed hands on top of the table.

“What’s this?”

“I told you, I had to do something for senior year to ‘liven it up’.” He said with a roll of his eyes.

“Yeah, sure. But how are you going to do this?”

“Dude, relax. It’s just for another twenty three hours and we’re back to normal.”

Sam didn’t look convinced, but he nodded.

“You’re getting home tonight?”

Sam glanced at Cas.

“Yeah, I’ll… uh, Jo will drop me off.”

Dean nodded. He felt bad about leaving him alone, but it wasn’t like it was the first time either.

“Alright. Call me if you need anything.” Dean said as they got up.

Cas had followed the entire exchange without a word. As they went outside he looked deep in thought so Dean hurried up to make sure they didn’t have to talk about anything on the way back.

**22 hours.**

Dean had a hard time concentrating on his school work. Too much happened around him and he just wanted to look around. Cas’ room was big, almost like a living room. In addition to a bed and a desk it also had a couch, a table, a tv with games and PlayStation next to it. The walls were covered in pictures of the family, art and random stuff like a hat, a feather and several drawings of bees.

It was strange, but comfortable in a way Dean could never understand. The entire house felt safe and warm. Just entering the front door a while back, they had walked in listening to someone playing the piano. Beautiful and light. It smelled of food and the place didn’t look overly sterile even with the size of it. It looked like a loved home, where people enjoyed living.

Dean wanted to know how that was, and his eyes strayed to the walls, then he’d look at Cas, the way his head bent down over his school work. One hand resting on the table between them. He didn’t even look fazed by the fact that they were cuffed.

“Castiel? You and friend ready for dinner, yes?” A soft voice sounded just outside the closed door. Dean was a little surprised at the trust she had in them. What if Cas had been paired with a girl, would they demand the door stood open, just in case?

Castiel looked over at Dean with question in his eyes. Dean just shrugged. How would he know?

“Yeah, we get down soon.”

Dean looked away from those pink lips trying not to feel affected by the accent.

**21 hours.**

Dean really hadn’t thought this would be part of the deal. Family dinner. It was a thing they did, it seemed. Everyone showed up and sat nicely around the table. Each member greeted Dean by shaking his hand and he tried his best to look like a stand up guy.

Chuck sat down at the end of the table, smiling gently at his wife, Maria, across the table. He had been the one playing piano apparently. She was a beautiful woman who excused that she didn’t speak English all that well. Dean couldn’t help but feel enamored by her tenderness.

Then there was Anna. The sister, the redheaded attractive one. She was a few years older which meant she barely even looked his way on a regular day. Here at home, she reached out to shake his hand and smile genuinely, just like the rest of her family.

After the introductions were made Maria cleared her voice.

“Castiel said to make American food. I like share food, so I compromise. This is Russian dish, called Pirogi. Looks like calzone, but better.” She said with a smile.

Castiel blushed next to Dean and he would never have taken the guy for someone who would try to fit in. Dean leaned a little closer to him.

“I thought you sat around eating caviar all day.” He teased and nudged Castiel’s shoulder. The guy blushed even more, but he gave a little smile.

“This looks good, thank you.” Dean said a little louder as Maria put one of the calzone looking breads on his plate.

Around the table all of them chatted easily about their days, they talked about a wedding they were going to, back in Russia this summer. Both parents asked how the kids liked it at school and surprisingly they included Dean in this. Wanting to know what classes he took, and which ones were his favorites.

Long after they finished wating Dean found himself sitting by the table talking and enjoying family time. Nobody seemed to be in a hurry, Anna had pulled the hairband out of her hair, resting her elbows on the table. Chuck sat back in his chair, mainly just watching his family. Castiel and Anna had a discussion going about a concert while Maria gave input here and there. Sometimes they started talking in Russian, and Dean couldn’t help but feel impressed by the language.

Eventually Maria got up to clear the table and Anna said she was going out with a friend. Castiel picked up his plate, nodded to Dean to do the same and walked into the kitchen, placing them on the counter.

Dean thanked Maria for dinner before they walked quietly upstairs.

**17 Hours.**

Even if they continued on their homework Dean wasn’t really in it. Back home he didn’t think they’ve had family dinner in months. It happened from time to time, usually around Christmas, but also on some of their birthdays. Other than that Dean and Sam often ate at the Roadhouse. Mary would make something for her and John, but she usually ate alone. It was sad, Dean knew, and he couldn’t wait to get out of there. He felt trapped and scared about the future. He needed to be able to breathe or he would end up just like his father.

“You look distracted.” Castiel said suddenly. Dean jumped self-consciously. Music played in the background and they sprawled on the floor like a couple of girls, but it made the handcuff situation a little easier.

“No, just… tired of this homework stuff.” He huffed.

Castiel watched him for a while.

“We take break.” He suggested and pointed at the TV. It wasn’t like Dean needed to be doing any more work anyway. Everything for tomorrow was done days ago. He just liked staying ahead in case something happened.

They made it to the couch, where Castiel flickered through some channels in search of something decent to look at. It seemed he had a habit of talking softly, almost like giving a short review of anything that came onto the screen at any time.

Dean felt himself relax at the sound of his voice. Even if the unsettled feeling still lingered, he managed to sit back and focus on the show they watched.

 

**16 Hours**

The part that Dean dreaded the most was going to bed. He couldn’t determine why, because Dean wasn’t unaccustomed to sharing a bed with someone. But sharing a bed with someone and actually spend an entire night was two different things. He had only ever slept through the night in the same bed as Sam and Benny.

Surprisingly it didn’t feel too awkward while they got ready. Castiel had thought about it beforehand and being a structured kind of guy he had planned out how to keep the intrusion to a minimum.

Not that Dean had any trouble peeing in front of other guys, but he felt self - conscious as he brushed his teeth. It felt like a really intimate act to share with someone. With the promise of sharing a bed, to spend the entirety of the night together.

Yes, Dean thought about it too much, but he couldn’t seem to stop it.

Getting into bed proved easier. Castiel had a tv in front of it which played reruns of Dr. Sexy. Dean immediately threw himself into an explanation about the different relationships currently showing.

“Do you actually enjoy this show or do you just have really bad cable?” Castiel asked with a grin.

Dean shrugged.

“A bit of both I guess.” He eventually admitted. Castiel laughed and shifted a pillow behind his back.

 

Dean stared at the ceiling. The house was quiet apart from music playing from what Dean assumed to be Anna’s room.

“Why did you decide to go for this challenge?” Castiel asked.

“I thought it would be the easiest. I couldn’t do the 24 hours without saying a word or the 24 hour hop challenge is just plain stupid.” Dean huffed.

Castiel chuckled next to him.

“Agreed. I did ‘no word day’.”

“Really? How’d it go?”

Castiel admitted it had been easy for him. He rarely spoke in class, he didn’t have to speak with his friends all the time and he’d told his family about it beforehand. Dean nodded in understanding, wondering absently if Castiel in reality was a little bit lonely. Probably not, just really content with who he was.

“I will try the food challenge next week.” Dean told him.

Every year they planned a food challenge, and this year it was about who could eat a burger with fries the fastest. Not a regular burger, but one with several patties, extra cheese and bacon. Dean was down for that!

“You do?”

“Of course. Burgers are like the food I’ve eaten most in my entire life.” He rolled his eyes.

“Is it a favorite?”

“You could say that.”

They talked about food for a while, then they strayed to school and Castiel asked him about his team and if he had heard from the sponsors. Dean didn’t know how Castiel knew there had been someone at their last game.

“Not officially.” A lump formed him his stomach, cold and hard, just like it always did when he thought about it.

“Well, you are almost captain, you will get in I’m sure.”

Dean wanted to protest, say that he wasn’t anywhere near being the captain, but he also knew he was good. His own insecurities didn’t mean he automatically didn’t get in, but he would not celebrate early.

“Well… uh… Thank you.” Dean offered.

“We should get some sleep.”

Dean muttered a good night and recited his mother’s words in his head. ‘Breathe out slowly, relax your shoulders, then your belly. First one leg, then the other. Think of your left arm, then think of your right arm.’ It used to help him go to bed when he was a child. If somebody asked he would tell them he hummed Metallica, but this always soothed him.

Looking over to the side, Castiel faced Dean. Their hands almost touching between them. Long dark lashes and soft lips. Dean had never studied a man this close before and his stomach made a nervous churn. A hair lock curled over Castiel’s forehead, black and messy like the rest of his hair. Dean got the impulse to touch it, instead he forced his eyes away.

 

**14 Hours**

Dean moved his hips slightly and let out a soft sigh. He felt good, warm and heavy, the pillow just firm enough to give him what he needed. Dean tried moving his hips slowly one more time and the sigh that sounded didn’t come from him.

Dean’s eyes shot open and he froze immediately when he realized he wasn’t in his own bed. He was locked to somebody. Not just anybody, but a guy, Castiel. He had just been grinding his hard cock against Castiel’s ass and he had no way of escaping.

He clamped his free hand over his mouth and tried to breathe evenly as he moved his hips as far away as he got. How could this happen? He wasn’t even gay!

A slow roll of Castiel’s hips made a shock of pleasure shoot through Dean’s body and he opened his eyes and jumped back even more. He stared wildly at the dark haired boy, those blue eyes deep and dark, looking steadily back at him.

“Cas, what?” He tried, voice trembling.

His mind went all over the place. There was no control in this situation. He felt confused and so turned on! His heart raced like crazy and he breathed in short gulps of air. And his cock refused to back down.

“It’s okay, Dean.” His deep voice said quietly. Cas reached out with his free hand, brushing his fingers down Dean’s cheek and to his neck. Dean swallowed. He wasn’t gay! Right?

Slowly Cas came closer, leaning in and Dean could only stare with his eyes wide as Cas closed the gap between them and kissed him gently.

Dean let out a long shaky breath, kissing was easy, Dean always liked that. Kissing a guy wasn’t that different, really. Once he gave in and started kissing back, the other boy suddenly lay on top of him.

“Shh, shh, Dean. Relax.” He whispered, small kisses placed along his jaw, down his neck and back up. Dean closed his eyes, a sensation of nerves and excitement filling his body.

Cas moved his hips deliberately and an uncontrollable moan left Dean’s lips. The back of his mind supplied him with the fact that in the very same house, Castiel’s parents also slept.

“You want this, or you want to stop?” Cas asked.

And Dean really tried to collect his mind. He really did try to search somewhere if this felt wrong, but apart from the fact that this was all new to him, he didn’t not like it.

He raised his eyes up to meet eager blue ones and gave a nod.

“Yeah, yeah, I want this.”

 

**13 Hours**

Dean had no way of denying what just happened. It had felt good, like really good and now he felt perfectly sated and relaxed.

Dean hadn’t known that about himself. Well, he knew he liked looking at guys, and appreciated their good looks. He also occasionally might have been jacking off to gay porn, like if the mood was right. But he never thought it might be real, he just thought of it as a kink or something happening in the moment.

Here he was, lying close to the really sexy Russian kid, who had just pulled their boxers down and rubbed off on each other. The feeling of a heavy, lean body, with that hard length pressed against his almost had Dean going hard all over again.

But what if Cas decided to tell someone? What would happen then? His friends would most likely not be that much friends anymore, and his parents. Well, he could just say good bye to any further connection to them if that happened.

Dean drew a deep breath, trying to calm himself. His heart beat an erratic rhythm, and his chest rose and fell faster as his breathing and imagination spun out of control.

Cas lifted his head and watched Dean.

“Are you alright?”

Dean considered lying, he didn’t know this guy at all. The alternative would be to just suffer alone, not sure what would happen. He could just as well say something.

“I don’t know. What… uh, what just happened?”

Cas sat up abruptly staring at Dean.

“You don’t know? Oh God…” His head fell into his hands.

“Of course I know, idiot! Just… why? I mean… how?”

Dean stared back, feeling lost and a little stupid. Maybe he read too much into this. Maybe Cas just woke up, they were both hard, so why not just make the best out of an awkward situation? How many times hadn’t Dean been with a girl just to blow off some steam? It didn’t mean anything even if it was good. He sighed.

“You did not want to?” Cas looked a little sad.

“I… uh… well, I mean, I’ve never done this before, so…”

“Oh, I thought. You have reputation.”

“Yes, yes, with girls, chicks! Not like this!” He knew he sounded a little desperate.

“And now you afraid I will tell.” Cas looked down at their joined hands.

Dean sat up too, crossing his legs in front of him.

“I don’t know, Cas. I’m just… really confused here! I didn’t know you were gay.”

“Nobody cares, Dean. The people who know me, I told this about me. The rest, nobody’s business.”

“Yeah, well. If the people closest to me knew they’d shoot me.” Dean muttered quietly.

“I will not tell, Dean. Don’t worry.”

Dean watched him a moment. Unsure if he’d done something wrong in this situation or not. How the hell could he know? He never thought anything like this would happen once he was cuffed to this boy. It was surreal and also weirdly exciting in a way. Like he wouldn’t mind doing it again.

“Thank you. But I did want to, and I liked it. So… yeah…”

“Yeah?” Cas gave a little smile, a private sort of smile that felt bigger than when he smiled with his mouth open.

Dean nodded and ducked his head.

 

**9 Hours**

Dean’s eyes slowly took in his surroundings. In spite of everything he’d actually slept better than he’d done in a while.

Cas didn’t say a word as they got up from bed and dressed. In the bathroom Dean dared a glance at Cas in the mirror and he looked so tired and disheveled it was actually cute. His body language telling Dean to shut the hell up if he didn’t want to get punched.

The house was quiet as they headed downstairs, but Maria stood in the kitchen with coffee ready and scrambled eggs.

“Good morning.” She said with a smile. Placing two full plates in front of them as well as brimming glasses of orange juice. Dean was in love.

Eating in silence slowly had Dean feeling better. The night had been rough on many levels. With the stuff that happened between them, and then all of his thoughts. He might have freaked out a little, but nobody needed to know that.

Cas had been awake with him for a while. Started telling Dean about his favorite places in Russia. Like a park where he used to run around, he could eat ice cream, and nowhere in the US was he able to find an ice cream that good.

In return Dean had relaxed somewhat. When Cas asked he told him in vague terms about his drinking father and his absent mother.

Later he talked some about Sam. That had been easier and Cas hadn’t interrupted him and simply listened while tracing a line down Dean’s chest and shoulders.

Now though, they were headed to school. Still cuffed Dean had to climb through the car from the passenger side and Cas gave his first smile of the day. Man, the boy was grumpy in the mornings.

 

**7 Hours**

The parking lot had been a mess, like always, and Dean got riled up by idiots parking across two spaces or turning just in front of him. Cas didn’t say a word as he waited for them to stop. After yet another climb through the car they headed for each their lockers.

Cas had made a plan the night before which classes to attend so that they could go to the ones they both felt most important.

Walking down the hall, practically hand in hand with Cas felt unnatural. People watched them, even if everyone knew what it was about. Dean felt self-conscious, certain that people could see the evidence from last night all over him.

 

**5 Hours**

Dean had a free period just before lunch where he usually would go to the field and throw some ball with the other guys on the team or he’d do homework. Cas had other plans as he had a meeting with a teacher about his applications to college.

Cas had offered to reschedule, but Dean didn’t want to stand in the way so as long as neither minded he would follow him there.

The teacher looked up and gave a little sigh before telling them to close the door and have a seat. Dean was pointedly ignored, as Cas started to dig around his backpack.

It was quiet and the teacher clicked on his computer until Cas was ready.

“I have all papers here.” He announced carefully. Dean realized he was nervous and without really thinking he shifted his hand just a little until it brushed against Cas’.

When the teacher, which Dean recognized as one of the English teachers, flipped through the pile of essays Cas found Dean’s hand and squeezed it once.

Dean was distracted enough from that. It felt like it meant something. Sure, he’d been reaching out first, to support him, and Cas probably just thanked him. The fact that they had a silent communication like that felt meaningful and terrifying in an exciting kind of way.

Cas shouldn’t have worried. The teacher was impressed and promised him a fair chance with at least three high class colleges. He suggested a little change in one of the questions, then told him to just be himself and clear on what he wanted.

Dean walked quietly down the hall after the meeting. The opportunities Cas seemed to have, was something he’d never ever get. Alright, he did well enough in school, but he wasn’t clear on what he wanted and he would never get to college if he couldn’t get a scholarship. His parents could never afford it.

 

**2 Hours**

What if he said something? Dean didn’t think he would, but he didn’t really know the guy either. Dean glances to his side. Their joined wrists bringing their hands close to each other. Cas had long slender fingers, a tan hand leading to a firm wrist. Dean looked away, knowing how strong those arms felt pushing him down into a pillow.

God, what if he told someone?

 

**1 Hour**

All of their classes were done for the day, and they were supposed to meet with everyone in a short while. They headed for each their lockers to change books and walked down an almost empty hallway.

Dean looked into a passing door, to make sure nobody was there, and pulled Cas inside.

It would be over soon. 24 short hours and Dean’s life had suddenly tilted on its axis.

“Cas, I…”

Dean suddenly crowded his space, pushing Cas against the door. He breathed fast and Cas held his blue eyes trained on him. He didn’t push him away, and he stood quietly.

Dean leaned forward, almost without conscious thought, to kiss him. The kiss was hard and desperate, a little uncoordinated. But then Cas placed his free hand on the back of Dean’s neck and took control. Dean melted into him, submitting to that soft tongue.

When they pulled apart, Dean felt weak in the knees in a way he couldn’t remember ever feeling, and Cas stared at him in wonder.

“Dean?” His tone uncertain.

“Can we keep this between us? I mean… I need to just… uh, fuck….” Dean rubbed his forehead and wanted to turn away from this. “I need time to figure out what this means.”

Cas nodded. “Its alright. I keep secret.” He promised.

Dean nodded slowly, not sure they understood each other, but they had to go and Dean had no idea how to put it into words anyway.

 

***

 

**2 Hours**

Dean cleaned yet another table and carried six empty beer bottles back into the kitchen. He couldn’t sit still. It felt like he missed something by his side and he refused to think it might be Cas. He didn’t need the guy!

The cuffs had been opened, they’d shared a smile and a good luck before heading their separate ways. It was done, Dean could put that in his resume or whatever and life went on.

**4 Hours**

His leg moved impatiently up and down and he drummed his pen onto his book. Next week’s homework. They barely had any with only three more weeks to go. Still, Dean would not kick back now. He’d worked hard for four years, and he intended to stay like that until the end.

Sam hissed at him to stop it and Dean just rolled his eyes.

“You want some more coffee?”

“Do you really need more coffee?” Sam stared pointedly at Dean’s fiddling hands.

Dean sighed.

“Alright, when do you want to go home?”

Sam send him a long glance and didn’t reply.

 

**5 Hours**

“What happened to this being my house with my rules, kid? Last night you didn’t even come home. Yeah, don’t think I didn’t notice! And today you make your brother late too.”

Dean wanted to ignore this, but he knew nothing good would come of it.

“We are preparing for a game. I was with Benny last night. We’re sorry about today.” Dean said, trying hard not to sigh.

John swayed a little, but he looked alarmingly steady taking a step closer to Dean. With his eyes still on John, Dean told Sam to go to bed.

“You are not the father of this house, Dean. You need to stop acting like it.”

Replies and accusations shifted through Dean’s head, and he knew voicing even one of them would start a fight he wasn’t sure he knew the ending to. Instead he bowed his head and told himself that he only had a couple of weeks of school left. Then he’d start preparing for college.

John let out a heavy sigh.

“Go to bed, Dean and if this happens one more time while you’re still in school, I will take the car keys.” John rumbled.

Dean stared wide eyed at his father. It was just unfair. Dean hadn’t done anything wrong! He didn’t go out partying all that much, he had good grades and he didn’t get in trouble. Instead he nodded slowly and clung to his backpack.

 

**14 Hours**

His eyes felt scratchy and his body like lead. The alarm clock chimed and Dean sat up in bed. Sleep had been troubled and Dean didn’t feel rested at all.

His mind had worked a long time to get past the run in with his dad. He knew that if he stepped outside the rules just a single time, he’d lose his driving license, so to speak. John never backed down from those things.

When he finally forced that out of his mind he’d started remembering little things about the previous day. He’d spent all of his time with Cas. Getting to know him a little better and the kid was interesting, educated and a great person. Dean just had to admit that he wouldn’t mind spending more time with him.

There was no breakfast ready when he came downstairs. Dean made two bowls of cereal and put one in front of his ever-growing little brother.

Sam had questions in his eyes, but John stepped into the room so instead he focused back on his English textbook.

“You are both coming back before nine tonight.” John announced as they stood to leave.

 

**16 Hours**

It was the same hallways, the same people and the same classes. Dean felt different. He felt excited. His eyes moved over the crowd until they landed on a dark mop of hair moving in his direction.

When they met, blue eyes lifted to meet his and Dean felt himself smiling. Those eyes lit up and the smile Dean got in return made his stomach do a funny flip.

 

**19 Hours**

Lunch break was just around the corner. Dean tried really hard to follow what his teacher told them about the last weeks. They were supposed to do a project or other, to ‘celebrate’ the last of high school, show everyone their memories and stuff. Dean didn’t really mind, he just couldn’t focus.

He’d met Cas almost between every class and every time he got that same feeling in his chest, warm and jittery. It needed to stop!

Walking into the canteen people sat there eating, loud and full of hormones as usual. Dean made his way over to his friends, while making sure Sam had arrived and maybe also looking for that dark ruffled hair.

 

**21 Hours**

With only one more class before the end of the day Dean felt about ready to fall asleep. It didn’t help that it was English lit. But it did help that it was the only class he shared with Cas. They didn’t sit together. He still found himself glancing over to his seat more than once.

Cas apparently loved this class. He never spoke of course, but he worked eagerly and payed attention to the teacher. Dean wished he could sit with him. Yesterday when they shared the tables Cas had been running little commentaries about the teacher or his own opinions of stuff. For someone who came across as quiet Cas sure talked a lot.

Cas made notes during his class and Dean knew that sometimes he even wrote in Russian. Dean watched how his firm shoulders bent over his desk and he wish he knew how he looked without his shirt off. Dean swallowed, where did that thought even come from?

Forcing his attention back to his own notebook Dean would not be able to tell what the teacher had said the entire time. He felt a hot blush spread from his neck to his forehead. Knowing he’d only payed attention to one person the whole class.

 

**23 Hours**

Agitated Dean sighed when he headed for the lockers. People bustled around him, chatting, flirting, and laughing. It was the end of the day, only one more day until weekend, so why shouldn’t they be happy?

When the fourth person bumped into him he almost jumped around to knock them away. He couldn’t deal with this. His skin felt itchy, his palms a little sweaty and he had this constant buzzing in his head. He felt almost like he experienced what happened around him, from the outside.

Someone spoke to him, and Dean barely noticed.

“Hey, man. You okay?” Benny nudged his arm and he had a worried furrow between his brows.

“Yeah. Yes, of course.”

“You’ve been pretty far away, brother.” Benny drawled.

Dean made himself busy by digging around for his books and stuffed the new ones into his bag.

“I’m fine, Benny.” He smiled.

“Alright. So I’ll see you later then?”

Dean had to think about it a moment before he remembered they had practice later.

“Sure. Need to get going. If I’m late for dinner…” He rolled his eyes and Benny slapped his shoulder as they parted.

 

**24 Hours**

Dean hurried to the parking lot. His car looked safe and familiar and he felt calmer once he reached it. He leaned against the hood and waited.

It was ridiculous how out of place he felt. Dean was good at it, he knew he was. Girls would fall like flies around him if he gave them the right attention. Here, though, he didn’t feel like he wanted to impress or seduce. He wanted to do this right.

When he saw Cas cross the parking lot on his way to the bus, Dean pushed himself off from the hood and started making his way to meet him.

Dean felt his heart beating and his legs a little numb, but he had decided he wanted to do this so he pushed forward.

“Hey Cas!” His voice sounded louder than he intended and Cas turned around with surprise written over his face.

“Hello Dean.” He replied in a low tone.

Dean cleared his voice awkwardly and swallowed hard.

“Hi, yeah… I uh… Do you need a ride? I mean… would you like to drive with me?” Dean finished and took a deep breath.

Cas eyes looked like they sparkled. A light blush spread over his cheekbones and he gave Dean one of those rare, private smiles.

“I would like that.”

They walked back to the car. Close enough to touch, but not going to. Not yet.


End file.
